There lacks an end-to-end effective citizen engagement platform that provides real-time analysis of the effectiveness of a citizen engagement, e.g., the progress of a voting campaign or personal wellness improvement, to provide personalized monitoring, tracking, reminding, and alerting users. Most of the campaign monitoring and reporting focus on aggregate progress of the collective users participating in a citizen engagement campaign and may only be specially created for the campaign administrators.